Why Don't You Kiss Her
by TheStupidGenius
Summary: How can you tell your best friend that you have fallen for her?


A/N: Thank you _very_ much for your brilliant reviews for ILYG. :-D Here's my next fic, based on the song Why Don't You Kiss Her by Jessie McCartney. I know it's not that good but well, please bear with me…

* * *

"No! Let go of me!" Katara shouted as a pirate grabbed her. She struck him in the face with a stream of water and managed to run- into the hands of Prince Zuko.

"I'll save you from the pirates." He whispered in a low, gravelly voice as he held up her wrists.

"CUT!"

Anthony, the director, shouted. Zuko and Katara looked questioningly at him.

"What's wrong?" the man playing the pirate asked, wiping water out of his face, "they were doin' just fine."

Anthony sighed, "No, they weren't," he approached the two teens still standing together near the lake, "Zuko, Katara's the one who should look nervous, not you. This is the third take of this scene. You never last this long before. Is something wrong?"

"No," Zuko replied, lowering his gaze.

"We'll leave it there for today, then. It's already late and you guys still need to rest."

Zuko and Katara nodded as Anthony walked away.

"Uh, Zuko?" Katara began tentatively. Zuko looked down at her, "you could let go of me now," she continued.

Zuko realized that he was sill holding her wrists and immediately let go and stepped away. "Sorry," he muttered, looking down and trying to conceal a blush.

Katara laid a hand on his shoulder and suddenly felt him stiffen under her touch. She withdrew her hand, "Zuko, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing." Zuko said, walking swiftly away, leaving Katara standing alone in utter perplexity.

_We're the best of friend and we share our secrets._

_She knows everything that is on my mind…_

Zuko sat silently at the back of the car on the way home, repeatedly running his fingers through his hair. He didn't like wearing the topknot wig that was part of his costume. The plastic they used to cover up his shaggy shoulder-length hair felt really hot and he didn't like how he looked with it on. The prosthetics they used for his scar wasn't that comfortable either. Tim, his driver in his early twenties, noticed his unusual silence.

"Hey Zuko, you alright?" he asked, surveying him from the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Zuko replied absentmindedly, gazing out the window.

"You don't look fine," Tim pressed on as the stoplight turned red. He turned to look at the silent teen. "Alright, talk. What's up? Did something happen on the set today?"

"I told you, it's nothing." Zuko was getting irritated.

"Is it about Katara?"

"Ye- wha- NO!" Zuko shouted at him, turning into a delicate shade of pink.

"I see," Zuko caught the hint of a mischievous smile on his lips before he turned back to the road. He sat there fuming, glaring at his driver.

"I heard that you were filming a couple of scenes together. D'you two have a fight?" he continued, looking at the flabbergasted teen in the rear view mirror.

"No,"

"Something went wrong?"

"N- no," then Zuko sighed, "not really." He remained silent for a while until he noticed Tim surveying him with raised eyebrows. "What?" he asked the man.

"I'm waiting."

The boy sighed. There was no way out of this. "Fine," he said. Then before he knew it, he was pouring out everything that was troubling him to his trustworthy driver.

"Katara and I've been best friends ever since I can remember. We always looked out for each other. She understood me in a way no one else did even though she's two years younger. I have always loved her as a younger sister and treated her as such. But the other day when we started filming _The Waterbending Scroll_, I felt something different. I- I feel all giddy inside. I can't stop thinking about her. What's happening, Tim? What's wrong with me?"

Tim gave an understanding smile that went unnoticed as Zuko hid his face in his hands. _I was wondering when you'd come around_. "Nothin's wrong with you, Zu. It's just a natural part of growing up."

"But what is _it_?"

Tim sighed. _How dense can this boy be?_ "There are certain ways on how you can feel for someone. You could see the person as a brother or a sister, as a parent, a friend and sometimes _more_ than just a friend." He explained as patiently as one who explains to a toddler that one plus one equals two.

"I don't-" Zuko muttered.

"It's called _love_, Zuko."

The teen's head shot up and stared at his driver with wide eyes. "Are you suggesting that I- that I'm i- in love with Katara?"

"Looks like it," Tim replied casually with a shrug.

Zuko was silent for a while before he burs out laughing. "Dude, are you drunk or something? I can't be _in love_ with Katara, she's my best friend!"

"And that forbids you to being in love with her?" Tim asked patiently as he stopped the car and turned to face the boy with eyebrows raised.

"I- I can't be in love with her," Zuko blurted out, "I just can't."

Tim fought hard to hide a smirk. "You think about it. Now go get some rest," Zuko looked out. He didn't notice that they were at his house already. "I'll pick you up at five tomorrow, alright?"

"Five?" Zuko shot back as he got out, "but it's nearly midnight!"

Tim just shrugged. "Anthony's orders. I'll see you tomorrow, Zu." With that, he drove away.

_But lately something's changed, as I lie awake in my bed._

_A voice here inside my head softly says…_

"Zuko?" Iroh called out from the living room, "You're late today. Had a hard time on the set?"

"I'm fine Uncle," Zuko replied when he saw his uncle's concerned face in the dim light of the TV, "I'm tired, I'm going to bed." He trudged up into his room. Once there, he dropped his backpack on the floor, had a quick bath and finally flopped down the bed.

"_It's called love, Zuko."_

"… _I can't be in love with Katara, she's my best friend!"_

They had known each other almost their whole lives. They've been through good and ba times. He really cared for her. Could he truly be…?

His phone rang. He flipped it open and said a sleepy hello.

"Zuko?" it was Katara. Zuko suddenly felt wide awake and sat up.

"Katara? Uh… Is- is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about, Zu. Is everything alright? You seem a little off earlier. And you left the studios without saying goodbye."

"I- I'm fine," Zuko could feel his heart thudding painfully fast. "I guess I'm just a bit tired, that's all. I'm sorry."

"Oh." Katara replied, not all too sure. "Well you should get some rest then. Anthony want us in the set 'round five, did you know?"

"Yeah, Tim told me." Zuko replied.

"Well, I just called to make sure you're alright. 'Night Zu, I'll see you tomorrow."

" 'Night 'Tara," Zuko whispered.

Before Zuko drifted off to sleep, the incomprehensible, unexplainable realization finally sank into him.

_I'm in love with her._

_Why don't you kiss her? Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?_

_She'll never know if you'll never show_

_The way you feel inside…_

Zuko yawned widely as he got into the car. _Lucky Uncle_, he thought_, he's got to sleep in a bit today._

"Mornin' sleepyhead!" Tim greeted cheerfully. Zuko only grunted in reply as he tried to rub off the sleep from his eyes.

The drive to the Nickelodeon Studios was a quiet one. Tim kept glancing at the boy from the rear view mirror all the while. "So," he decided to ask when they were nearly there, "have you thought about it?"

Zuko waited a moment before replying, "Yeah."

"And?"

"You're right."

Tim gave a huge smile, "I thought so."

Zuko rested his head on the cool windowpane, "I'm in love with my best friend… _how_ can this be happening?"

"It's alright Zu," Tim consoled him, fighting hard to control his laughter all the while, "just don't act all jumpy and nervous around her. People will notice and just imagine the gossips!"

"But… what if I want to let her know?"

"Show her. Tell her in your own way."

"How?"

"That, my friend, is up to you." Tim said as he parked the car. "Now off you go. Just remember what I told you: Don't get all tensed up while doin' you job, alright? Act normal, like nothing's changed. For now, at least."

Zuko nodded, "Thanks Tim," before getting out and facing another day of work.

_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move._

_Just a touch and we could cross the line..._

Zuko splashed water in his face and stared at his reflection in the washroom mirror.

It was lunchtime and hey had just finished filming episode nine. Only half the day done and Zuko already felt drained. But so far, things went on as normally as it could have. Only every moment, Zuko found himself falling further and further in love with Katara. Though trying desperately not to, he can't help a smile curl up his lips everytime he gazes at her.

" 'Show her. Tell her in your own way.' "Zuko repeated what Tim had said, "how the heck am I supposed to do that?"

"Talking to yourself a hobby, Zuzu?"

Zuko started and turned to see his best friend's brother standing by the door with his arms folded across his chest.

"Sokka. How long have you been standing there?" he asked nervously.

"Long enough," the other boy replied, walking over to Zuko. He surveyed the teen through narrowed eyes. "So what's this about "tell her in your own way" eh?"

Zuko felt himself starting to panic but he kept a cool and placid face. "Well, it's apparently none of your business, is it?" he said with a sneer, busying himself by washing his shaking hands.

"Oh isn't it?" Sokka replied, raising his eyebrows. "Even though in the series I appear to be stupid and obnoxious, I am an expert with stuff like this. I know this is about some girl. I've known you forever, Zu. Now talk. Who is it?"

"Why do you keep butting your head in my business?" Zuko retorted, heating up his hands to dry them.

"Because," Sokka replied slowly with a sneer to match Zuko's own, "I _might_ just help you with that little problem of yours. Experts like me are supposed to help poor, clueless guys like you. Now tell ol' Sokka what the problem is."

Zuko sighed in defeat. Knowing Sokka all his life, he knew the guy wouldn't leave him be until he finds out. "Fine," he paused before continuing, "What would you do if you, uhm, like this girl but you're afraid to tell her 'cause you think it will, uhm, ruin your frienship?"

Sokka glared at him for a while before breaking into fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Zuko asked, knitting his eyebrows.

"You are," Sokka said between laughs, "man, you are so loosing the grouchy Fire Prince character when you act like that." When his laughter subsided, he continued, "Well you might not know, but the guys are always supposed to take the initiative. You might wanna drop tiny hints here and there, maybe give her small gifts every once in a while to show that you care for her. And about the friendship thing? Don't sweat it bro, I'm sure my sister would understand."

Zuko nodded before realizing what he just said. "Wait, I didn't say it was Katara," he said hastily, feeling his cheeks redden.

"Oh did I say it was Katara?" Sokka asked innocently. Then he gave a malignant smile, "So it is her."

Zuko looked down and nodded begrudgingly, waiting to hear the other boy's howl of laughter.

But instead, Sokka smiled knowingly, "I knew those looks and smiles meant something." He led a surprised and relieved- looking Zuko out of the restroom with one arm slung around his shoulders.

"Was it that obvious?" The firebender asked worriedly.

"Dude, she's my sister and you're almost like a brother to me, so there."

"Wow, that big head of yours actually contains something."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear the last part," Sokka said as the two of them walked down the corridor talking in low voices.

_Everytime she's near, I wanna never let her go,_

_Confess to her what my heart knows, hold her close…_

"There you two are."

Zuko and Sokka turned to see Katara walking up to them.

"Sokka, Aang's looking for you. I think he's in his dressing room," she continued, stopping in front of the two boys.

"Oh damn," Sokka muttered, "he probably found out about Momo." He ran down the corridor, "Talk to you later, Zu!" he called out.

Katara snorted and rolled her eyes before turning to Zuko, "C'mon Zu, let's grab some lunch." She linked her arm around his and led a beet-red Zuko towards the cafeteria.

"I can't believe we've finished nine episodes already! Before we know it, we're gonna start on the second season next. Then the third. I heard that you'll get to remove the topknot that time- Zuko why is your face so red?"

Katara had turned to look up at Zuko only to find him staring at the floor all flushed up.

"I- is it?" Zuko stammered, forcing himself to look at her. "Probably just the heat. I've been wearing this costume the whole day already."

"I see," Katara was still looking at him, "well maybe while we're eating you could-"

"Ah, there you are."

They nearly collided with Michael, the scriptwriter, when they turned around a corner.

"Zuko, we're waiting for you. Since you and Iroh are not in episodes ten and eleven, we're going on location to film a couple of scenes in episode twelve." He said in a hurry.

"But we were just-"

"Lunch's already there," Michael interrupted him, "go. Now. They're waiting for you outside."

"Go on," Katara gave him a light push, "I'll see you later." She gave Zuko a small smile before he walked away.

"Now Katara," Zuko heard Michael continue, "we start in fifteen minutes…"

The rest of his words didn't register in Zuko's mind as he waked towards the van that would take them to the venue. He could still feel Katara's arm in his. What a jerk he must've been earlier, blushing for no reason at all! Well, no reason that Katara knew, anyway.

But something bothered him very much. When he and Katara were alone, he suddenly felt like he wanted to grab her and kiss her right then and there, telling her how he felt. It was almost a good thing Michael interrupted them. What if next time he couldn't control himself? What would happen then?

But no, there wouldn't be a next time. He needed to keep his emotions in check. Yes, he would tell her, but in another way. He'll find a way how.

_Why don't you kiss her? Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?_

_She'll never know if you'll never show_

_The way you feel inside…_

It was a rare moment when, on the following day, one of the major props broke and people were sent to fix it. The kids knew they shouldn't be happy, but they couldn't help smiling at the thought of at least a fifteen-minute break.

Zuko found Katara sitting in a corner, laughing at what Aang was doing with his waterbending. The young boy saw Zuko coming and gave a friendly wave.

"Hey Zu- woah!" he slipped on the puddle of water and landed flat on his face. That made Katara laugh even harder. Zuko could feel a smile tug his lips at the sound of her voice.

"That was priceless Aang!" Katara said, wiping tears from her eyes as Zuko sat on the bench beside her.

"Wasn't my fault," Aang grunted, drying himself off with a gust of air. "Zuko distracted me."

"Hey, don't blame me for your lack of concentration, o wise and mighty Avatar." Zuko replied in a mocking voice.

Aang opened his mouth to reply but someone called him from behind, "Hey Aang, c'mere and lend us a hand, will you?"

Aang glared at Zuko "I'm not finished with you," he muttered before running away.

Katara smiled as she watched the young boy's retreating back. Then, chancing a glance at Zuko, she saw that the firebender was looking at a distance with a sheepish expression on his face.

"I know that look," she said, causing the boy to snap out of his reverie, "you're thinking about something. What is it?"

Zuko gazed at her for a moment but he quickly looked away again, "It's nothing," he muttered.

"Right, and I'm a lemur," Katara nodded sarcastically, "C'mon Zu, tell me."

Zuko sighed and looked at her, opening his mouth to speak.

"Alright people, back to work!"

Zuko closed his mouth with a smirk, "Sorry, no can do." He got up and started to walk away, but an angry-looking Katara pulled him back.

"You are not getting away from me that fast. Sparing match in the practice hall later. Looser gets to do whatever the winner says. And I want answers." She stressed the last three words with a poke on Zuko's chest.

Zuko shrugged, "That's cool, 'cause it's not gonna happen."

Katara snorted, "We'll see." With that, she turned around and headed towards the set-up.

Zuko watched her leave. _Later_, he thought, _I'm going to tell her later, no matter what might happen. I just hope I'm making the right decision._

_What would she say?_

_I wonder would she just turn away,_

_Or will she promise me that she's here to stay?_

_It hurts me to wait. I keep asking myself…_

Later that afternoon, Zuko walked towards the practice hall. It was still empty when he entered. Lucky the Masters aren't holding any Bending Classes today.

The huge rectangular room was located at the far end of the Nickelodeon Studios. It has an open ceiling and soft, loose soil for the floor. A small pond was situated in one corner and a pile of rocks in another. This is where the different Masters teaches the water-, earth- and firebenders different techniques needed during the filming. Pakku fro water, Jeong-Jeong for fire, and Yue for earth.

Zuko took off his shoes and shirt and sat on the ground in a lotus position. Closing his eyes, he started to breath evenly.

_So… am I really going to tell her?_

'_Course you will. You're planning to tell her anyway, aren't you? Why not now?_

_I dunno. It's just that… what would happen afterwards? Our friendship will not be the same again._

_Are you willing to take the risk?_

"I see you're already here."

Zuko's eyes snapped open and saw Katara standing in front of him with her hsnds on her hips, a smirk plastered on her face.

_God, she looks beautiful_, Zuko thought. Her hair was out of its usual braid and was tied back in a high ponytail instead. Her feet were bare and she was wearing navy blue sweat pants and a black tank top.

"S'matter Zuzu, afraid of loosing to me?" Katara taunted, moving to a fighting stance.

Zuko shook his head and also assumed a fighting stance, "You think too highly of yourself, 'Tara. Let's see if your moves are as big as your words." And with that, the battle began.

Zuko shot fireball after fireball at Katara but the girl easily dodged them and sent several waterwhips in Zuko's direction. Then a huge wall of ice from Katara answered Zuko's fireblast. On and on their match went, both benders very skilled that neither gained any advantage from the other.

After several minutes, Zuko could see that Katara was already tiring out; her shots became poorer and poorer. _Good_, Zuko thought, _I'll just tire her out a bit more before I finish this little game of ours._

When Katara stopped to catch her breath after sending a huge wave towards Zuko, the boy took the opportunity to swipe her feet and pin her to the ground.

"I win." He whispered with a smirk, breathing heavily.

"Oh really?" Katara did a complex kick and ended sitting on Zuko's stomach with a very sharp icicle hovering just above his throat. "You were saying?" she sneered.

"H- how did you-?"

"Master Pakku taught me a little of the advanced set," Katara replied dismissively. She melted the icicle and looked at Zuko with a more serious expression. "Now talk. Why're you being so distant lately, Zu? I know you're hiding something from me when you never done that before. Tell me. Please."

Zuko, still pinned to the ground, looked away, "You don't want to know."

"Oh don't I?" Katara raised an eyebrow. "Try me."

"This is not the right time. Besides, you'll only get mad at me."

"I'll take my chances."

Zuko looked long and hard at her. Now is the right time to tell her. But why can't he do it? _I love you Katara, I love you_. "Do you really want to know? Promise you won't hate me?"

"_Yes."_

"Fine."

Before Katara could protest, Zuko pulled her down by the shoulders and kissed her full on the mouth.

The kiss was short but sweet, filled with unsaid words and unexplained emotions. Before the waterbender could do anything, Zuko already pulled away.

"Katara," he began, his tender golden eyes met her startled blue ones. "I- I think I've fallen for you."

_Why don't you kiss her? Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?_

_She'll never know if you'll never show _

_The way you feel inside…_

* * *

A/N: There. I hope it turned out alright. I'm an idiot at writing fighting scenes so I apologize for that bunch of crap over there. Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks again to all and for all. 

**.TSG. **


End file.
